Ownership
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao adalah milik Daddynya. Tubuhnya, hatinya, maupun raganya. KRISTAO. YAOI. ALMOST PWP. SEQUEL OF DADDY'S RULES.
**"OWNERSHIP"**

The Sequel Of Daddy's Rules

 **Mr. Actor and Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately**

 **Youu've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Get ready for your punisment, kitten... Coz Daddy never give you a forgiveness..."_

 _"No! No Dad- Aghhhhhh!"_

 _Karena bagi Zitao, peraturan Daddy adalah multak. Daddy adalah dewa untuknya. Dan melanggar peraturannya, merupakan sebuah dosa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ownership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao tahu, sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi baby dari seorang pengusaha muda ternama, ia tak lagi memiliki hak atas tubuhnya.

Adalah seorang Kris Wu. Pria Chinesse-Canadian dengan paras serupa dewa dan kepribadian yang sulit ditebak.

Terkadang ia akan bersikap dingin, lalu lembut. Ia akan egois dan menikmati miliknya sesuka hati, namun juga akan memanja babynya di suatu waktu.

Bagi Zitao, Kris bagaikan poros kehidupannya. Mataharinya.

Dan Zitao bersumpah bahwa ia takkan pernah memprotes apapun yang diperbuat pria tampan itu padanya. Seperti saat ini...

"Dad... Kenapa memintaku berpakaian seperti ini?"

Setelah puas menampar bokong Zitao dan memasangkan cockring pada penis mungilnya, Daddy Krisnya menyerahkan kostum lolita padanya. Dengan tutu skirt mini dan sepasang sepatu heels hitam.

Kris dan segala keanehannya. Meski suka dengan kostumnya, pria tampan itu akan membuang semua rambut palsu kuncir dua yang diterimanya. Surai legam Zitao adalah salah satu hal yang tak dapat diusik.

"Kau tak suka dengan hadiah yang Dad berikan?"

Zitao menggeleng dengan cepat. Mengintip Kris yang tengah memakai celana tidurnya. Tanpa kaus yang menutupi tubuh idealnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Dad.. Hanya saja... Zitao tidak suka dengan sepatunya... Membuat kaki Tao sakit..."

Sang Daddy menyeringai. Duduk di sofa kesayangannya, kemudian menatap Zitao yang masih setia berdiri dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Jika Kris sudah menyeringai, hal buruk pasti terjadi. Zitao tahu benar karena pria tampan itu memang senang bereksperimen dalam kegiatan intim mereka.

" _Come here baby boy_..."

" _Nope_!"

Zitao menggeleng cepat. Menolak perintah pria itu. Membuat sang dominan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _What_? _I said come here_..."

"Nah!"

Jika kalian berfikir pemuda cantik ini benar-benar serius dalam perkataannya, kalian salah besar. Zitao adalah anak nakal yang keras kepala.

Dan menggoda Daddy adalah kegemarannya.

" _Princess_. _Here_. _Now_."

" _No_!"

Terkikik kecil, si cantik Zitao hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Menatap sang Daddy yang masih terlihat tenang di tempatnya.

"...5"

"..."

"4..."

"..."

"3..."

" _Okay_! _Okay_! Aku kesana!"

Dengan langkah cepat, si cantik Huang mengayunkan tungkainya. Menampilkan tubuh seksinya yang hanya berbalut tutu dress pendek dan sepasang heels seksi yang membuat Kris terpaku.

"Tak kusangka babyku cocok dengan kostum itu... Kau benar-benar manis Tao..."

"Ahh~ Benarkah? Zitao cantik dengan pakaian ini?"

" _As always_ kitten..."

Menarik lengan Zitao hingga pemuda itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Berdiri diantara kedua kaki Kris yang terbuka.

Jemari panjang Kris mulai bermain. Menyapa kaki jenjang Zitao. Mengusapnya naik hingga sampai pada bongkahan kenyal yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

Ah, sudahkah kuberitahu kalian bahwa Zitao sama sekali tidak meenggunakan underware?

"Eunghhh... D-daddy~"

" _Yes_ baby?"

"Urmmhhh~ Je-jemarimu... Uaghhhh~"

Mendesah lebih keras saat Kris menyapa belahan pipi bokong Zitao yang masih merah. Mengusap cincin merah mudanya yang berkedut cepat.

Tubuh Zitao melemas. Jatuh bersimpuh dan bertumpu pada tubuh kekar Kris. Mengerang pelan pada perpotongan leher pria tampan itu.

"D-daddy~ P- _please_ ~"

Mencicit pelan bagai bayi kucing. Meremat bahu lebar sang Daddy.

" _Please for what_?"

" _Please_ ~ _Please_ ~"

Kris tersenyum -menyeringai-. Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan hukumannya kini. Dan menyiksa babynya hingga tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendesah.

" Katakan dengan jelas Peach... Dad takkan tahu apa yang kau mau jika kau berujar seperti itu..."

"Masukkan... Ughhh~ Jarimu..."

"Jariku? Kau menginginkan jariku?"

" _Yesh_ Daddy.. _I want your finger_... _Fuck my hole and make me cum like you always do_.."

Terkekeh pelan, pria tampan bersurai brunette itu meremas kuat bokong sintal Zitao. Mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda cantik yang mengerang pelan itu.

"Menungging.."

Merendahkan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan lutut sang Daddy, Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya. Menyombongkan bongkahan pantatnya. Menampilkan cincin merah muda yang berkedut lapar.

"Daddy~ _Your holes miss you so much_ ~ Tidakkah kau ingin menyapanya~~~"

"Pelacur.."

 **Slap!**

"Uahhhhh~"

Zitao memekik tertahan saat sang Daddy menyapa lubangnya dengan dua jari panjangnya. Menggaruk dinding holenya asal-asalan. Membuatnya frustasi.

" _Don't tease me_ Daddy~ Rasanya... Ugh~ T-tidak enak~"

"Kau tak punya kuasa untuk memerintah baby Tao... Ingat? Siapa pemilik tubuh ini hmm?"

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

"Aghhhh~ _Moreh_ Daddy~ _Moreeeehhh_ ~"

Pemuda cantik itu tak lagi dapat mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya bagai tak bertenaga. Tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang Daddynya berikan.

"Dad~ _Please_ ~ _I'm begging you_ ~ Hiks..."

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan Tao? Daddy sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau..."

"S-sakit Dad... Hiks... Hiks... Tidak.. Mengenai prostatku..."

Sayangnya Kris adalah pendominasi yang kuat. Ia takkan memberikan sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

" _No_ Tao... Dad sedang menghukummu ingat?"

 **Slap!**

"Uaghhhhhhh!"

Kris menambahkan dua jarinya. Membuat Zitao menjerit kesakitan saat holenya harus menerima empat jari berukuran besar sekaligus.

"Daddy jangan! Jangan digerak- Arrggghhhhh!"

Sang Daddy menyeringai puas. Mengerjai lubang Tao dengan kasar dan cepat. Tepat mengenai prostat pemuda itu.

" _I bet this is so good for you_... Hmm?"

"Uaghhhhh! _Noooo_! _To muchh_! Arggghhhhhhh!"

Zitao kehilangan akalnya. Gerakan Daddy terlalu nikmat, namun juga sakit disaat yang sama. Membuatnya menangis memohon ampun karena ia hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

"Daddy _i'm closeee_! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Pria tampan bersurai brunette itu tersenyum. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Zitao dapat merasakan ereksinya. Mengecup sensual leher mulus Zitao hingga pemuda itu mendesis pelan.

"Jangan menangis baby... Dad sudah memperingatimu, tapi kau melawan perintah Dad... Tenang saja... Kali ini Dad akan berikan hukuman yang menyenangkan untukmu..."

Menarik keempat jemarinya perlahan. Membuat tubuh ramping Zitao ambruk dan terengah karena orgasme keringnya.

Dengan lembut Kris mengangkat tubuh itu kedalam gendongannya. Membawanya ke ranjang mereka dan membaringkannya perlahan.

Click! Click! Clik!

Zitao terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa sang Daddy memasangkan rantai pada kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan collar pada lehernya. Baru tersadar kala merasakan telapak Daddy mengusap lembut paha dalamnya.

"Shhhh~ Ahh~ D-dad..."

"Hmmm?"

"K-kenapa... Unghh~ Dad... M-merantai Tao?"

Kris tak menjawab. Jemarinya kini mengusap pelan penis Zitao. Membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal empuk yang ditidurinya.

"Lihatlah penismu kitten... Begitu basah dan panas..."

Berujar dengan nada menggoda. Meremas penis Zitao perlahan dan mengecup pucuk kejantanan pemuda itu.

"Enghhh~ D- _don't squeeze it_ Daddyhhh~ I- _it's hurts_ ~"

Pria Wu ini menghentikan remasan jemarinya pada penis Zitao. Beralih melahap ereksi pemuda cantik itu dan mengulumnya kuat. Melilitkan lidah runcingnya pada batang panas itu seraya sesekali mengggeram rendah.

"Aghhh~ Daddy! T-tidak lagi! Penisku- Uaghhh!"

Zitao bergerak liar. Berusaha menggapai surai brunette Daddynya yang berujung sia-sia. Tersiksa dengan apa yang diberikan Kris untuknya.

Otot-otot perutnya menegang dan nyeri karena terlalu lama mendapatkan orgasme kering. Kuluman Kris benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ingin berhenti namun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Daddy! Aghhh! Cockringnya! Hiks.. Hiks.. Penisku akan meledak Dad!"

Kris semakin memperkuat hisapannya. Menghiraukan jeritan dan raungan babynya diatas sana. Menyeringai kala merasakan kedutan pada kejantanan sang baby.

Meraih cockring yang melingkar indah pada pangkal penis itu dan...

 **Splurt!**

Melepaskannya.

"Argghhhhhhh~"

Zitao melepaskan cumnya. Kepalanya begitu pusing hingga tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata. Terengah hebat setelah berhasil melepaskan hasratnya.

" _How is it son_? _Feels good_ hmm?"

Bertanya dengan lembut seraya mengusap lembut surai legam Zitao yang lepek. Meloloskan atasan lolita yang dikenakan babynya dan menyisakan tutu skirt mini yang menggantung di pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Bisakah... Ugh~ Aku dapatkan penismu sekarang Dad? Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat..."

Bertanya dengan terengah. Zitao memandang sepasang darkchoco milik Daddynya. Memohon untuk segera menuntaskan permainan mereka.

"Kau ingin penisku Tao?"

"Ya... Aku ingin penismu.. Di lubangku... Sekarang!"

Sudah kukatakan bukan? Zitao adalah anak yang nakal.

Terkekeh pelan, Kris berjalan kearah sofa. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman seraya memandang babynya yang tersiksa diatas ranjang.

"Jika kau menginginkan penisku... Buat aku menginginkanmu terlebih dulu.."

Zitao mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia menggoda Daddynya dengan tangan terantai? Ini semua pasti sudah direncanakan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Jika hanya berdiam diri, kau takkan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau baby..."

Berujar dengan nada yang menjengkelkan, Kris memandang sinis babynya. Bersedekap seraya menunjukkan seringainya. Membuat Zitao kesal setengah mati.

Namun tiba-tiba raut pemuda cantik itu berubah. Membalas seringai sang Daddy dengan miliknya yang lebih menggoda dan terkesan nakal.

"Tao sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi dengan penis Daddy..."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap penuh minat babynya.

"Sepertinya penis paman Gao lebih menggairahkan... Apalagi dia sudah berkeluarga... Pasti bisa memanjakan Tao lebih baik daripada Kris Daddy..."

Tertawa dalam hati kala mendapati sang Daddy yang menunjukkan paras dinginnya. Namun bukan Zitao namanya jika hanya menggoda Daddynya sampai batas ini.

"Aah~ Sehunnie juga pintar memuaskan... Kai saja bisa ia jadikan budak sexnya... Apalagi Tao yang memang dia dambakan... Tao jamin permainan Sehunnie lebih liar dan lebih nikmat dari Kris Dad-"

 **Bruagh!**

Dengan kecepatan yang entah didapatkan darimana, Kris menerjang Zitao. Mengukung tubuh semampai pemuda cantik itu diantara kedua lengannya. Menatap tajam manik kelam sang baby tajam.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani berujar seperti itu Huang?"

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan kuat mampir di pipi mulus si cantik. Membuat bekas merah dan sobekan pada sudut bibirnya.

"Benar-benar kurang ajar.. Kau ingin membandingkan aku dengan Si Gao brengsek itu dan teman kampusmu yang berkulit pucat itu? Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

 **Slap!**

"Aarrrggghhhhhh!"

Dengan kasar Kris membenamkan kejantanannya pada hole sempit Tao. Tanpa persiapan maupun pelumas apapun.

"Keluarkan! Keluarkan penismu! Aaargghhhh!"

"Siapa yang memitanya tadi? Akan kubuat kau hanya mengenal sebuah nama! Aku! Kris Wu!"

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

Dengan kasar Kris memompa kejantanannya. Menghantam Zitao tepat pada prostatnya yang oversensitive akibar fingering dan vibrator sebelumnya.

"Arggghhhh! _Fuck_! _To muchh_! Uaghhh!"

Tubuh pemuda panda itu terlonjak. Seiring dengan begitu kuatnya Kris bergerak diatasnya. Memenuhinya hingga membuatnya menangis.

" _Shit_! Daddy! Aghh! Aghh! Agh!"

Sang Daddy mulai mengarahkan jemarinya pada sepasang kepingan merah muda milik Tao. Memilinnya kuat hingga pemuda cantik itu mengeluarkan geraman kuat dari belah peachnya.

"T-tidak! Jangan putingku! Dad-Nyaaaaaahhh!"

Peluh mulai menetes dari dahi sempit sang baby. Tubuhnya lengket dan benar-benar lelah.

Daddynya bergerak bagai kesetanan. Menumbuk titik manisnya hingga ia sulit bernafas. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan lengannya pun tak sanggup.

"Masih berani membandingkanku dengan bajingan yang kau sebutkan tadi baby?"

" _Noo_ -aghhh! Kau yang ter-uaghh! Baik! Hanya Daddy!"

"Benarkah? Hanya aku?"

" _Yeshh_! _Only_ -hyahhh... _You_... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kris mengecup sayang bibir Zitao. Melumatnya tak sabar dan memagutnya.

"Eunghhh... _Close_ Dad..."

Berbisik lirih dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Memandang sang Daddy yang menatapnya teduh.

" _Me too_.."

Kris mempercepat gerakannya. Menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sang baby.

"Aaaarggghhhhh!"

Mengigit kuat kulit mulus itu. Seiring dengan datangnya putih. Mendekap Zitao erat dan melampiaskan kenikmatan yangg berhasil didapatkannya.

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh ideal pria Wu itu ambruk. Berguling pelan ke sisi ranjang yang kosong. Terengah setelah sesi panas mereka.

"Daddy.. Lepas..."

Menoleh pada sang baby yang merengut karena masih terbelenggu, Kris terkekeh pelan. Mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan dan leher babynya.

Merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahi si cantik. Meringis kala mendapati memar pada sudut bibir Zitao.

"Maafkan aku... Aku terlalu emosi hingga menamparmu..." ujarnya lirih.

Zitao tersenyum. Mengecup pelan bibir Daddynya, kemudian menunjukkan senyum menggemaskannya.

"Tak apa Dad.. Lukanya akan sembuh dengan cepat.. Lagipula, salah Tao juga yang sudah kelewatan menghina Daddy..."

"Betapa Dad menyayangimu sayang... Kau milik Dad seorang.. Ingat... Huang Zitao adalah milik Kris Wu.. Kepunyaan CEO Wu... Bukan yang lain.. Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak berhak memilikimu..."

Pemuda cantik ini tertawa. Memeluk sayang leher Kris dan memberikan kecupan pelan pada leher sang Daddy.

"Tentu Daddy... Zitao akan menjadi milik Daddy.. Selamanya.. Hanya Daddy.."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Memberikan jarak pada tubuh mereka. Bangkit dari duduknya dan memunguti bajunya yang tercecer di lantai.

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Getar ponsel itu mengambil alih atensi sang dominan. Membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat dan meraih benda persegi panjang tipis itu.

Melangkah kearah balkon dan menjauhi sang baby yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _"Selamanya.. Aku akan jadi milikmu Dad..."_

"Baby.. Ada hal yang perlu Dad urus.. Apakah tak apa jika Dad tinggal?"

Berujar seraya memakai pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Kris menatap babynya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan penyesalan.

Zitao tersenyum. Menarik selimut navy bluenya untuk menutupi tubuh semi telanjangnya.

" _It's okay_ Daddy.. Lagipula Tao memang sudah lelah.. Tao akan tidur saja.."

Kris tersenyum. Merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet mahalnya. Menarik sebuah Black Card dari dalamnya.

"Habiskan berapapun yang kau mau sweetheart.. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu okay?" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kartu itu pada Zitao.

"Ayay captain!"

" _Good boy_!" kekeh sang Daddy pelan kemudian mengecup sayang bibir babynya. "Dad menyayangimu kitten.."

" _Me too_ Dad.."

Dan setelahnya, pria penuh kuasa itu pun berlalu. Dengan ponsel yang terapit diantara dagu dan bahunya. Juga kata "baobei", "honey", dan "yeobo" yang terdengar samar.

Zitao tersenyum.

Getir dan sarat akan luka.

Meremat kuat Black Card yang diberikan oleh sang Daddy hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _"Aku akan jadi milikmu Dad.. Selalu.."_

 _"Namun kau takkan pernah jadi milikku.."_

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergelung dalam balutan selimutnya.

Terisak dalam ruangan temaram itu.

Sendirian.

 _"Karena yang berhak memilikimu hanya wanita itu.."_

 _"Istrimu.."_

 _"Bukan aku.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang minta sequel!**

 **Ini sequelnya yang nggak hot sama sekali!**

 **Aku ngerjain ini ditengah-tengah badai deman dan flu brengsek yang melanda...**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa!**

 **Chuu~**


End file.
